Why Me? Why us?
by Blackwidow1234
Summary: Clary and Jace are now free from all curses and Clary's annoying mom. They now live in the institute in separate rooms. Jace and Clary feel the need to get closer and they do. After a rusty training practice, they make it official, moving to Jace's bedroom. After that night an incident happens and Clary has no way of explaining herself. Maybe Jace will understand.


Chapter one:

Clary rested her head on her pillow staring out and into the open. She blinked. The door creaked open as Isabelle's figure came into view.

"Hey Izzy" she weakly said turning on her back.

"Hey" she leaned on the doors frame. "Are you ok. We missed you at breakfast" by we she meant Alec, Isabelle and her boyfriend, Jace.

"I wasn't hungry." Clary muttered. Isabelle found a spot next to Clary on the bed.

"Clary, I know you hate my cooking, you don't have to mention it again." Clary smirked and and sat on her elbow staring at Isabelle.

"You finally understand me." Clary snickered a bit before resting again on her back.

"You should come out and eat." Isabelle lightly pranced in her own hair. "You'll get hungry again." Clary moaned loudly before throwing the sheets off and pushed Isabelle off the bed.

"K. I am leaving now." Isabelle muttered before bouncing out the door. Clary managed to find a pair of black skinny jeans, and blue shirt before throwing herself out the door.

In the kitchen, Jace and Alec were at the table talking.

"I bet a greater demon could possess a shadowhunter" Alec claimed, staring at Jace with interest.

"Maybe" Jace considered "but not me."

"Where's Maryse and Robert" asked Clary, getting their attention. Jace turned embarrassed a bit of their conversation.

"Ah" Alek responded "They left last night to Idris." Clary nodded and sat down next to Jace. He pushed a plate of bacon and sausage to her.

"Thanks" she muttered, grabbing a slice of sausage and bit it. Alec glanced around the room, before getting up to leave.

"I better go see what Izzy's up to." He muttered before leaving. Clary turned to Jace munching on a piece of bacon.

"What were y'all talking about?" Jace looked bummed and still embarrassed.

"Ah nothing but about monsters." He snickered a bit. "We missed you for breakfast." Clary nodded.

"I wasn't hungry. I'm making myself eat this." She said with a moan. She bit her lip and tousled through her red hair.

"So what are you going to do?" Clary shrugged and pushed the plate away.

"Nothing much." she said coming up with an idea. "Could we train?" she asked without hesitation. Jace's face was surprised.

"Why not." he said grabbing a lock of her hair. "It turns me on watching you fall like a young girl." Clary pushed herself up and began out the door. She walked into the weapon room and found a dagger and tucked it in a nearby weapon belt, Jace's arms wrapped around Clary as she winced.

"You know you don't need to train to get better." he whispered in her ear. "You are an awesome shadowhunter in my mind." Clary laughed turning herself around to face him. His small lips were pulled in a smile. She reached for a kiss and instead went and whispered in his ear.

"We should practice" she told him backing up. He had a stunned face. She knew what he wanted. "Later" she said walking out back. She could hear Jace's footsteps behind her. Outside she tied herself on a bungee string and untied her belt.

"Okay. What flips can you do?" Clary landed her first flip. "Backflip" Jace declared. "You're getting better." Clary laughed crunching and doing the same flip. Jace was laughing holding his chest.

"How am I?" Clary asked feeling the air breeze flowing through her.

"Fine." Jace called out to Clary cupping his mouth. "Try to be more graceful." Clary flipped staring at the world flying around her. She was getting better, after all that practice.

"Better" Jace shouted.

Clary twisted her body and flipped gracefully. Jace gave Clary a knife.

"Throw it." She threw the knife barely over his head after a flip. Jace lightly threw a weak dagger to her as she dodged it.

"I dodged it?" She exclaimed, though she grew tired. She undid the tight rope that helped her flip and re-did her belt. She found Jace leaning on the outside wall staring at her. She ran to him looking at him mischievously.

"You wanna get some real training in?" asked Jace grabbing Clary and pulling her to him. Clary slowly shook her head grabbing his neck.

"Later." she said kissing him roughly as he responds pushing her up against him. She ruffles through his locks and laughs in between breath. Jace could feel the sensation Clary made him feel. He pulled away sharing into her eyes.

"Want to take this to my room?" Clary eagerly nodded as Jace grabbed her hand walking her back inside and down the hall into his room. As soon as the door closes Clary threw herself towards Jace pushing him on the door. They turned as Jace was now pushing on Clary. Clary began to walk towards the bed pushing Jace down. He hesitated.

"Clary" he asked holding her where she was, slanted over his body.

"What!" She replied alarmed. "Did I hurt you?" He shook his head.

"No. You didn't" he said relaxed. He pushed himself up as Clary fell off him. "It's just that...I don't know about this." Clary felt stunned as she stepped back.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a cry.

"It's just Clary… this isn't really romantic." he said looking around his room.

"Jace this is romantic." Clary returned.

"But for our first time, I wanted more, something for us to remember." Clary bit her lip and smiled.

"Jace this is perfect, I'll remember this and I know you will too." Clary began to walk towards the bed sitting next to him. Jace could feel the need to push toward her and pounce her down but he couldn't it felt too wrong.

"Clary just stop." he said as Clary pulled him close. She pushed her mouth on him shoving her tongue in his mouth and making a moan. Jace couldn't hold himself and pulled her close as Clary shrugged off her shirt. Jace's eyes grew wide as more of her came into view until she was nude looking at him cautiously.

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off?" Clary asked as Jace still staring at her body weakly nodded taking his layers off. He lightly pushed Clary down as he felt a teenage sensation. Clary touched his cheek. Jace bent down to kiss this time hungrier as he kissed down her neck and down her body. He moan as his kisses reached her chest. Clary whimpered as Jace's body slithered all around her body. Jace mouthed the words. "Are you ready?" as Clary nodded as she felt a true sensation over and over again.


End file.
